Brother Hood
by SandyWeatherlyDiNozzo
Summary: When Robin was 8 years old his little brother disappeard. What will happend when he find him 20 years later and how will he react when he realize who his brother really is. This is my first fic and first time i write on English.
1. Chapter 1

- Children don´t run to far away ok, said Annie, and watched as her two children ran into the yard.

- No mom. You don´t need to worry, said the oldest boy, Robin, and gave his mother a smile.

Robin took his younger brother Simon in the hand and then they ran away as usual to the little creek to play.

Robin was 8 years old and a very pleased young man who his father Richard had big plans for in the future, he would take over the village of Locksley after his father. The Boy's future was already determined long before he was even in prospect.

His parents had tried for a long time have children and one autumn day for 8 years ago they were finally blessed with a little healthy and happy child who was named after his grandfather, Robin of Locksley.

Richard just wanted one child and explained to Annie who always wanted many children that one more child would destroy little Robin's future. Richard had been alone child, just as his father and his grandfather. There was no sense that an heir would have a sibling, it would only lead to problems

But when Robin was three years old one more child came into the world, little Simon. The little child was so small and weak when he was born so no one thought he would survive. Each day during the crisis's time Richard went to the church to pray. But he did not ask for the boy should survive, he prayed to God that the boy should die. But his prayers were not answered and the little boy survived.

The only people who were happy over little Simon was his mother and his older brother. All in the family, the men in the village and Richard did not like him. He would only cause problems. Richard did everything to show his hate over Simon. He was dressed in rags, was eating scraps and when he grew older, he was sleeping out in the barn..

Annie tried hard to protect him but she couldn't do anything so when Simon was three years old she gave up to protect him and he came under Rickard hard torture. But it was not before now Simon began to understand that he and Robin were treated differently. Simon was more treated like a servant, while Robin was more treated like a prince.

When Simon was 4 years old Richard started to do terrible things against Simon. Every night he went out to Simon in the barn and Robin who always stood in his window could see how the shadows was moving in there. He could hear his brother screaming and crying. He just wanted to run out and see what happened but he couldn´t. His father always said that it didn´t concern him what happened in there and Robin should not care about Simon so much. But it was already too late. Robin loved his brother. He could die for him and if he could he should do everything for him.

- Robin. Are we brothers? Asked Simon, when they had sat at the small creek for a while

Robin looked at his little brother and put an arm on his shoulder..

- Of course we are. We will always be brothers. Whatever happens, said Robin and smiled at Simon

Simon looked at him and started playing with his hands in the water again. Robin had noticed that his brother had changed much. He was not that happy and frisky boy that he was a few years ago.

He was more gloomy and shy now. Robin saw that it was something that tormented his brother but he dared not ask what it was. One night, the curiosity took over Robin and he did something he never would have done..

When Richard had gone out in the barn Robin stalked out and watched what he did to Simon

After some hesitation he opened the barn door gently so that he could see into the barn.

There were more people there than Richard and Simon. It was at least 5 more men there and they did terrible things with Simon.

- You will never be loved Simon. Not after this anyway. You are the hell son. You will always be hated, so just let us do this to you, said Richard..

Robin saw how Richard went up and took hold of Simon as he was screaming straight out of pain. The men had surrounded them so Robin could not see so good of what happened but that he saw scared him very much.

He knew that this was not right. Simon was just a child. You could not do that to a small and innocent child. Robin closed the door slowly and ran up to his room and started to cry. That night he was crying himself to sleep.

After that day the atmosphere between Robin and Simon was differently. Robin had begun to be more with his friends instead of his brother. He hoped it would lead to Richard would stop what he was doing but it turned out to only get worse.

A summer day July 2, something happened that would change both boys' lives for ever. Robin was out of the village and played with his friends Marion and Will. They would just start playing hide and seek when Simon came and asked if he could play with them.

Robin gave him a big smile.

- Of course, little brother. Run and hide and I will start to count, said Robin and began to count.

They played the whole day and it was the first in a long time Robin saw his brother laugh so much.

The sun was going down and it was Robin's turn to start counting again.

- Okay, this is the last time then we must go and eat, said Robin, and began to count.

He heard his brother's laughter while he ran longer and further away from Robin and when Robin didn't heard the laughter anymore he stopped counting and begun looking for his friends.

After ten minutes he found Will and soon after, Marion. Together they helped to looking for Simon..

But after one hour, they had still not found him and it had now become dark..

- I must go home now. Perhaps he has gone home, said Robin

- Yes maybe he has. See you tomorrow, said Marion.

Robin ran home and got just inside the door when the food was ready.

It was good that you came now, said Annie, and went out to him in the hall.

- Where is your brother?

Robin looked at her. Had he not come home? He thought while he looked at her.

- I can´t find him mom. We played hide and seek and now I can´t find him.

Annie stood and looked at him and than ran out from the house. She didn´t came back before later in the evening.

- Did you find him, mom? Asked Robin who sat and warmed himself by the fire

The whole villages is out and looking after him. They will find him soon, you see, "said Annie, and stroke her hand through Robins hair.

A moment after Robin had gone to bed he could hear how his mom was crying downstairs. He got up from his bed and opened the door a little so he could hear what was going on down stairs.

He heard that it was his father who had come home and one of the men who were mean to Simon that night in the barn..

- I'm sorry Annie, he is dead. We found him in the creek. He must have fallen in and drowned. I am so sorry, said Richard.

Robin had tears in his eyes. He just wanted to run down but he couldn't.

- No. You are lying. He can't be dead. Not my son, Annie screamed and fell on her knees with her face in her hands

Robin could not stay longer and ran down to his mother.

- You are lying. You are lying, he can not be dead, cried Robin to his father.

- I'm sorry Robin but the fact remains that he has drowned, said Richard and tried to hold on his son but Robin hit him and run to his mom.

- Liar. I hate you. This is your entire fault, he said and began to cry.

- Robin, it is true. Your brother is dead, said Annie, and looked at Robin.

She gave him a look that he never had seen before. It was a new look his mother had.

Robin looked at her and ran up to his room and slam the door.

It could not be true. His father must have lied. Simon could not have drowned. He was afraid of water. He didn't dare to go close the water, just if Robin was with him. If he was by himself or with someone else he staid at least 5 meters from the water and for the second Robin had not heard that someone fell in when he stood and counted, and so close he was the creek, he must have heard if someone was falling in and he didn´t

No, his father lied. Robin was sure of it but he didn't know what he would do to find out what happened. He knew nothing, just that he probably never would see his brother again..

Time passed and they put up a small stone in Simon's name outside the house. There were planted some flowers and on the stone it was written: Simon Allan Robin of Locksley, beloved brother and son.

Annie had got used to her son was dead after a while. But Robin noticed that something was wrong. She did not speak further with Richard and after a month she moved out of the house and out of Locksley.

After looking for his brother day in and day out for several months, Robin put an end of it. His brother was dead and if he was not he hade it probably much better now than he had here in Locksley..

But each day before Robin went to bed, he sat at his window and prayed to God that he would one day get to see his beloved brother again and that he promised that he would take better care of him than he had done. He just wanted to ask his brother what happened and that he loved him so much.


	2. Chapter 2 20 years later

_Chapter two is now up. Sorry for the spelling and gramma. It my first fic and the first time i writing on english. I was thinking this story should have many chapters but i will see if it is going to be a good story first. _

**Chapter 2 20 years later**

The sun was coming down over Nottingham, and all the pepoles began to retreat inwards to their house to sleep and the tavern in Nottingham had just minutes left until closing.

The only people who was left in the tarven was people who didn´t had someone or somthing to go home to, those who were dependent on alcohol and those who mourned at something or someone.

Longest in the darkest corner of the tarven sat Allan a Dale and drank his third beer for the evning. Two hours ago, he was pushed from the gang and he lost his only friends.

He sat there guietly for himself with his hood up so nobody would recognize him and looked down on the table. He had nothing now. No family, no friends and nowere to live. Everything was his fault. If he wouldn´t have sold all their secrets to Gisbourne and betrayed his friends he had been there now with them in the forest and joke with will or told stories that he said was tru but that he usually had make up.

Why had Robin not given him a chance to explain? Why had he gave Tom a second chance but not him? Allan and Robin had been friends in many years and Tom had just been with them for one day. It was not fair.

We are closing soon.

Allan looked up from the tabel and looked at the waitress who stood beside him.

Okay. I will go soon, said Allan, and then looked back down again.

The waitress remaned for a while and then she went on.

After about five minutes someone came in and sat down in front of Allan.

I am sorry but that seat is already taken, Allan said a bit quiet and without looking up.

So he trew you out from the gang Allan. I bet he not even gave you a chance to explain either.

Allan knew immediatley who it was. He always recognized that voice.

Just go Gisborne. I am really not in mode to talk to anyone right now, Allan said and tried not to look up at him.

You are alone now Allan. Your friends don´t want to know from you, you have no family left and no money. Where will you go Allan? You have nowhere to go. Nobody wants to hear from you anymore. Nobody likes you any more. I was right Allan, Robin wouldn´t give you a second chance like I said. They want you dead now Allan. You should have listened to me. You should have abandoned them and come whit me when I told you. Now you are siting here in your loneliness and have no idea what will happen next in your life.

Allan looked up at him.

Just leave me alone okay, said Allan and was now standing up.

Allan, come and join me. Be my right hand man. I promise to take care of you better than Robin did. I will give you everything you want. I will treat you like a brother, a son.

And why would I want that Gisborne? Why would I want to join your gang. You are intend to kill the king Gisborne and I certainly don´t want to be a part in that. So if you excuse me I must go now, said Allan and started walking towards the door.

You have nowhere to go Allan. The only one who cares about you am I. Why lose the only one who cares Allan.

Allan turned and looked away towards Gisborne.

Bye Gisborne, Allan said and went out from the bar.

You know where to find me if you change your mind, Gisborne shouted after him, but Allan was pretending that he didn´t hear.

**At the same time in Sherwood forest**

I can´t believe you didn´t gave him a chance to explain why he did it Robin. You gave his brother a second chance but not Allan who you have known longest, Djaq said and sat next to Robin in front of the fireplace.

He betrayed us Djaq. He sold our secrets to Gisborne. He should be happy that I didn´t took his life. He is a thief and a liar Djaq. Some people can´t just change, said Robin and walked away and left Djaq alone by the fire.

She was so angry that Robin hadn´t given Allan a chance to explain himself. She was angry over herself because she didn´t asked Allan about the bruises and cuts he hade on his face and body when he came home one day a month ago. She was angry that everyone now wanted him dead or didn´t want to know of him any more only because he accidentally did one mistake. It wasn´t fair. Allan had just them, he had nowhere to go, he hade no friends, no family and because of that they should have gave him a new chance. But it was too late now. Allan could be anywere now. He could even have got in to trouble and be dead by now.

It started to rain and Djaq ran into the camp where the others sat quietly in their beds and did different things. They were really angry, disappointed and sad over today´s event. They had lost a friend, a family member and they didn´t know what could happen now.

Djaq looked around on everyone. Much was making the last meal before bedtime, Will sat on his bed and did something with a bit of wood which he used to, John had fell asleep on his bed and Robin sat quietly on his bed and watched while Much cooked the food.

It would really be a hard time in the forest without Allan. No one who got everyone to laugh and no one who got in trouble of various kinds.

Djaq eyes met Wills but he looked down quickly again. Djaq knew that he didn´t want to show that he was sad. He had lost his best friend, his brothers in arms. If it would be hard for them to move on after this, Djaq knew it would be more hard for Will.

**In Locksley**

Gisborne sat at the dining table and was eating his last meal before it was time to go to bed. He heard the rain outside and suddenly it knocked on the door and when none of the servant came and opened it, he went up and opend the door by himself.

So you change your mind, Gisborne said when he saw who it was. You did the right thing this time Allan. You will not regret it I promise.

Don´t forget to close the door behind you, Gisborne said and then went back in and sat down at the table again. Allan went slowly in and before he closed the door, he looked out towards the Sherwood forest. It was no return now. If he closed the door behind him he would never be able to come back to Robin and the forest again.

He heard Gisbornes words in his head, he had none, Gisborne was the only one who cared. Everyone hated him. Allan took a deep breath.

This is your fault Robin. I hate you, Allan said quietly to himself and then closed the door and followed Gosborne.

**…...........Chapter 3 is coming soon.................................**


	3. Chapter 3 The Brother

_Chapter 3 is up. Sorry that it took so long time but it has happen some things back home_

_so chapter 4 can also take a while. I am also sorry for the spelling and grammar. I was first thinking to not tell who robins brother was before chapter 5 but i changed my mind but i hope you will like it anyway. _

**C****hapter 3 The Brother**

Allan A Dale was standing in his bedroom window in Locksley and looked out over the village. He had now lived with Gisborne in 3 weeks and he had fortunately not met Robin and the other yet. He wondered if they knew that he was working for Gisborne.

If he had told why he betrayed them he wouldn´t be here right now and he knew it. He knew Robin would have forgiven him and he would now have been in the camp with the others and eating breakfast. But now he couldn´t even go near the woods anymore to risk being shot by an arrow.

- ALLAN! I need to talk to you. Come down now, screamd Gisborne from downstairs.

Allan took a deep breath and then went down to Gisborne who was sitting at the dining table.

You called, Sir Guy.

Here, sit down, said Gisborne and raised up from his chair.

How long have you lived here now Allan?

3 weeks sir, said Allan, looking at Gisborne while he went back and forth slowly beside him.

There was silence for a while.

Allan, the sheriff wants me to come in to Nottingham now. He said that he have a new idea on how to get Hood. I would love to take you in with me and introduce you to the sheriff but i need to know that i can trust you, are you ready to work for me Allan?

Allan looked at him for a few seconds and looked then down at the table again.

Was he ready for this? Was he ready to become Guys right hand man?

Gisborne was now standing behind Allan and was puting his hands on Allan´s shoulders.

You know Allan, I was really happy when you decided to come here. You did finaly make right decicion. But if this is what you want, you must promise to never lie to me. I will start to treat you like a brother or son and with that i mean,do somthing I don´t like or do not obey me, you will be punished. Right now you are a uncouth pickpocket boy and a big liar, but when I´m done with you Allan, when everything is over, I promise i will have made you a man. You will also have power, money, land everything you want, I will give it to you. But if you start to disobey me, if you betray me Allan, i will make you life a hell.

So what do you say? Do you want to become a part of my family Allan?

Allan sat and looked down on his feets under the table. Deep down he knew what he should do, Deep down he knew that he would go out through the door and never come back. But it was somthing that kept him detined. There was a thought in the back of his head who said that he sould stay and take the chance to revenge on Robin. Because it was because of that he was here. He wanted revenge on Robin Hood.

Of course I want this Guy. I´m not being funny but I wouldn´t bee sitting here now if i didn´t want this, right?

So I can trust you then? No more secrets?, said Gisborne and was now standing in front of Allan.

Of course you can trust me. I am you right hand man now, your friend. I promise to never lie to you Guy. You have my word, Said Allan and leaned slowly back on the chair.

Good. Go up and change clothes. We are going to Nottingham about 10 minutes.

Allan smiled at him and then ran up to his room and switched clothes and after a while Allan A Dale were on his way to Nottingham to meet the Sheriff.

**S****ame time in the Sherwoodforest**

Are you sure Marion?

Yes. I heard the sheriff say to one of the guards to go and fetch Gisborne. That he would say to him that the Sheriff has a good plan how he finally should get hold of you, said Marion.

Robin looked around at all his friends.

We must find out what that is for plan. Will go to Nottingham and see what you can find out. But be very careful okay, said Robin and then sat down at a tree.

Will took his axe and then rode to Nottingham.

Marion sat down next to Robin.

How is it Robin? You look so tired, said Marion and took Robins hand.

I found out that Allan still is in Nottingham about a week ago. I have tried to find him. Marion if Allan is still here and he starting to work for Gisborne, it means that you are in big danger. He may have told Gisborne whom the night Watchman is so please Marion come and join me and my gang here in the forest. You are safe here with us Marion.

I know Robin, But I can´t. My father is very sick and i can´t just abandon him. If I see Allan I will talk to him He will not say anything Robin.

Robin smiled at her.

I just want it to be over. I want it to go back to normal so we can live in Locksley again and I don´t need to bee worried that something will happen to you.

Me too, said Marion and was now standing up. I must go now so I get to Nottingham before Gisborne.

Okay. But be careful my love, said Robin and gave her a light kiss.

I promise, said Marion and went up on her horse and rode back to Nottingham.

What do we do now master, Said Mutch who came up and stod next to Robin.

We wait and see what plan the sheriff has this time, said Robin and then went back into the camp.

**In Nottingham**

- oh Gisborne you are here, good. I have a job for you, said the sheriff when he saw Gisborne and Allan came into the sheriff room.

Good but first, it is someone I want you to meet my lord. This is Allan. He is my right hand man now after he got kicked out from Hoods gang. He was my spy in their camp, said Gisborne.

The sheriff looked first at Gisborne and then went slowly towards Allan.

So this is your spy you have talked about. Can we trust him?

I think we can trust him, my lord.

The Sheriff stood silent for a while and looked at Allan.

Hm. I will give him this job then to see if we can trust him. But if something goes wrong Gisborne, it is you who will paying the price, said the Sheriff and walked away and sat down at his table.

Gisborne looked at Allan.

I promise my lord, you will not be disappointed,

We hope so. So before i will tell you about my big plan, I want you to take him to a room. You can tell your boy what he should do when we are done, said the sheriff and began to write on a paper.

Gisborne looked at him for a moment and then went away with Allan to one of the castle rooms

stay here Allan, I will come back soon and tell you how everything will go.

Allan just nodded and then sat down on the bed.

Are you okey? There is no turning back now Allan. Remember what i said before. I am trusting you. Don´t disappoint me, said Gisborne and then left Allan alone in the little room.

Allan got up from the bed and went over to the window. He saw Marion come ridning into the castle. She had certainly been in the forest and spoken with Robin as usual.

So Gisborne. I have had some contacts who tried to help us with our problem and for 3 days ago I received this letter from a dear friend who lives in the village of Clun. He told me that Robin of Lockleys brother is alive. That he didn´t drown but was abducted and placed in a monastery. He also told me about a women named Mathilda who lives in Clun. According to our friend she know who Robins brother is and were we can find him. This is great news who not is going to leave this castle before we have Hoods brother here with us.

So you want me to go to Clun and locate Mathilda?

A clue: No. I want our friend Allan to go into Clun, find Mathilda and do everything in his power to get her to talk about where we can find Robins dear brother, and if we can trust him, we will have Hoods brother before Hood knows that his brother is alive.

Gisborne smiled at the sheriff.

I go and prepare Allan then.

Good. Tell him that if she not speak, I want her dead.

Marion who had been eavsdroping run quickly from the door and stoped around the corner. Then she followed after Gisborne to Allans room.

She leaned against the door to be able to hear how Gidborne told Allan about tomorrow. She couldn´t belive that Robins brother, Simon of Locksley was alive.

She heard how he told how Allan would get to Clun to find Mathilda and that he should do everything to get her to tell where they could find Robins brother.

But if somthing goes wrong Guy. Think if Robin is there or if i don´t find her?

Robin don´t know about this Allan. He don´t even know that his brother is alive. So it is very importent that you go directly when you wake up and don´t speak to any one. And if she not speak, kill her. I will prepare your carriage and guards. Go to bed now. You have a big day tomorrow.

Allan was looking at him and Gisborne saw that he vas nervous.

You can do this Allan. I trust you, Said Gisborne and left Allan alone again.

This was certainly not how he had thought he would revenge on Robin.

He knew that Gisborne wanted Allan to torture Mathilda if needed, and Allan couldn´t do that. He was just a simply thief and liar. He would not torture people. He was not like the sheriff and Gisborne. Sure he could certainly come up with other ideas to get the truth form Mathilda but deep down he didn´t want to here the truth because he already knew what the answer would be. No he didn´t know what he was doing here. He was just puting himself in big danger. He was really in big truble now and he couldn´t get out, not this time

You can´t do it Allan, he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

He turned and looked into Marions eyes.

You can´t find Robins brother. If Gisborne or the sheriff catch him, it is done with Robin Hood and you know it Allan. So don´t do this.

Allan looked at her and then walked to the window and looked up towards the starry sky.

Marion, you can´t tell Robin what you have heard today okay. You can´t tell Robin that his brother is alive.

Marion laughed.

Allan! The sheriff will kill Robins brother if he gets hold of him first. You must understand how Robin is going to feel if he hear that the sheriff has killed Robins brother when Robin is beliving that his brother died 20 years ago. You must understand how it feels to lose a brother. I mean they killed your brother didn´t they? Allan I know you don´t like Robin right now. But Allan please I know that you haven´t change that much so listen to me. Leave Nottingham tonight and leave as far away as possible. I will tell Robin what Gisborne said and i will not say that you had starting to work for him. He will kill you Allan if you start to work for sir Guy and you know it.

Marion saw that Allan had tears in his eyes.

Yes Marion i know but you can´t tell him. You will destroy so many lives Marion. You don´t understand how difficult this is for me. How difficult it is to have betrayed my friends, not have any friends and family to talk to. I didn´t want this. I just wanted a friend someone to talk to. And stupied as i was I was thinking that maybe Guy could be my friend, maybe he would listen to me. And know i havn´t any choice to betray him to.

What do you mean, Allan? You have a choice. Either leave Gisborne tonight, or stay and work for him and be killed by Robin. It is your choice. But i advise you Allan. Do not try to find Robins brother. It would destroy so many lives if he came in the sheriff and Gisbornes hands

It is already to late Marion.

What do you mean?

If i could I would leave Guy but i can´t so tomorrow, I will lie to Gisborne about Robins brother. But it is not because of Robin, it is because

I have to save myself. You can´t go and tell Robin or any one that his brother is alive because then you will not only destry Robins, but also my life.

Marion looked at Allan.

Why should i destroy your life Allan?

It was silent for a wile and Allan looked up on Marion with tears in his eyes.

- Because I am Robins brother Marion, I am Simon of Locksley.


End file.
